Recueil du Shinsengumi
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Si tout les membres du Shinsengumi pouvaient dire en un poème ce qu'ils pensaient quand leurs heures est venue...
1. Okita Sôji, Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi rester ?

Quand celui qu'on aime comme un père est parti.

Pourquoi rester ?

Quand nos amis ont disparus aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors qu'on a plus aucune raison de vivre.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors que la maladie nous détruit.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors qu'on connais déjà la fin.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors qu'on ne peut pas changer notre destin.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors que notre existence n'intéresse plus personne.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors qu'on ne veut plus de ce monde.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors qu'on attend la mort les bras ouvert.

Pourquoi rester ?

A regarder nos souvenir éphémères.

Pourquoi rester ?

Alors qu'on peut rejoindre ceux qu'on aime.

Pourquoi trembler ?

Alors qu'on sait ce qu'il nous attend.

Pourquoi nier ?

Qu'on a peur à ce moments.

Pourquoi rire ?

Quand on sent la douleur nous traverser les cotes.

Pourquoi sourire ?

Quand on sent le froid nous engourdir.

Quand nos yeux se ferment doucement.

Quand notre dernier souvenir,

Et celui de Kondo sourire.

On peut enfin

Partir.


	2. Harada Sanosuke, Promesse

C'était une promesse,

Après avoir aidé nos amis en détresse.

Je devais partir à travers la campagne,

Pour rejoindre mon camarade.

Mais me voilà désormais,

Très vite encerclé,

Par cette étrange armée.

Je bouge ma lance rapidement,

Comme dans les entrainements.

Les blessant mortellement,

Oubliant tous sentiments.

Le combat à débuté,

Depuis que le soleil s'est couché.

Et je suis toujours là,

Combattant malgré moi.

Je voudrais tant être ailleurs,

Dans un endroit bien meilleur...

Mon compagnon d'arme est pour une fois,

Pas mon ami remplit de joie.

Je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'inquiéter,

De sa santé.

Une douleur sur mon flanc,

Me fait perdre mon élan.

Mais je réussis à tuer le dernier,

Nous en sommes enfin libéré.

C'était juste une promesse,

Que j'avais faites.

Ne mesurant pas mes mots,

Je les ai regretté aussitôt.

Car personne ne peut prédire,

Qui va vivre ou mourir,

Pendant une bataille.

Contre l'arbre je m'appui,

Observant cette magnifique nuit.

Le froid pénétrant chacun de mes membres,

Et ma main tremble,

Toujours appuyé,

Sur mon ventre ensanglanté.

Doucement mes yeux se voilent,

Je vois pour la dernière fois les étoiles.

Pourquoi la mort m'est-elle si agréable ?

Et maintenant je regrette,

De ne pas l'avoir écouté,

Quand il a dit que j'étais bête,

Car je ne pourrais rien y changer.

C'était juste une promesse.

Que j'ai fait a un ami,

Désolé Shinpachi,

Que cela te blesse.

Mais je pense que je vais dormir le premier...

Pour l'éternité...


	3. Saito Hajime, Bitersweet

Cela ne fait pas une année,

Que vous m'avez abandonné.

Pourquoi avez-vous été tués ?

Pourquoi dois-je être le seul à rester ?

Je suis un des derniers,

A continuer à mes battre aux katana

Mais je ne baisse pas les bras

Je sais que le vice-capitaine n'aurait pas aimé.

Mais pendant le combat,

Une balle m'a touché.

Vais-je enfin m'en aller ?

Allez -vous me dire "Te voilà" ?

Je tombe a terre,

Pendant la guerre.

Ne voulant plus de ce monde réelle,

Mais ma blessure n'est pas mortelle.

Tout ça m'est bien amères,

Et je ne peux rien y faire.

Cela fait plusieurs années,

Que vous m'avez abandonné.

Un jour je vous rejoindrez,

Et sans honte je vous dirais :

Vous m'avez manqué.


	4. Yamazaki Susumu, L'adieu d'un ninja

Je suis votre ombre,

Pour que vous ayez une vie sans encombre.

Jamais vous ne me voyez,

Mais je suis toujours à vos côté.

Quand les combats se préparent,

Je vous préviens de leurs départs.

Quand il faudra les attaquer,

Quand il faudra esquiver.

Je suis un espion,

Sachant être un bon pion.

Jamais je ne vous déçois,

C'est cela être ninja.

A débuté une nouvelle ère,

Et sans un regard en arrière.

Vous tendez vos armes fières,

Moi je resterais toujours derrière.

Mais pour vous protéger,

Je suis devenu votre bouclier.

Et c'est avec humour,

Que je me rends compte qu'il fait encore jour.

M'appuyant contre votre hakama,

Je vous demande pour la première fois.

De faire attention à vous maintenant,

Car pour vous il n'y a pas de remplaçant.

Et pour la première fois,

Je ne respecte pas mon devoir.

En fermant les yeux le premier,

Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger.

Adieu.


	5. Kondo Isama, Arigato

Je suis le capitaine du Shinsengumi,  
Vous jurez votre loyauté sur votre vie.  
Ayant une confiance en moi infini,  
Et pour tout cela je vous remercie.

Chacun de vous êtes différents,  
Certains ont beaucoup de cran,  
D'autres laisse paraître un visage indifférent.  
Je vous considère tous comme mes propres enfants.

Le temps de la guerre a commencé,  
Et nous nous y sommes engagés.  
Mais c'est un sentier plein de danger,  
Et perdre plusieurs d'entre vous me le fais regretter.

Quand nous voilà encerclé,  
Je décide de me sacrifier.  
Car je veux vous laisser,  
Juste une chance de me pardonner.

Je m'excuse de vous avoir forcé,  
A mes suivre dans ces nombreuses mêlées.  
Ou vous avez combattu,  
Parfois pour une cause perdue.

Les ennemis m'ont emmené,  
Vers mon bourreau je me suis dirigé.  
Sachant que vous me pleurerez,  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas et vivez.

Et fièrement brandissez,  
Le mot paix et sérénité.  
Et comme moi votre cœur sera léger,  
Et vous pourrez mourir en paix.

Arigato


	6. Tôdo Heisuke, Cendre

On m'a dit qu'on naissait cendre,

Et qu'on mourrait cendre.

J'ai rigolé à cette pensée,

Ne croyant pas que cela était vrai.

J'ai vécu en bon vivant,

Réagissant souvent comme un enfant.

Me moquant de mes amis,

Quand ceux-ci me traitait de petit.

On m'a dit qu'on naissait cendre,

Et qu'on mourrait cendre.

J'ai été si proche de la mort,

Mais je suis rester fort.

Enlevant mes craintes et mes peurs,

J'ai combattu avec ardeur.

Mais quand mon dernier espoir s'est brisé,

J'ai fais un choix que jamais je ne regretterais.

On m'a dit qu'on naissait cendre,

Et qu'on mourrait cendre.

Prenant le flacon de l'Ochimizu,

Je l'ai but sans aucun tabou.

Je me suis transformé,

Et me battant avec loyauté.

J'ai tué ceux devenu comme moi,

Mais gardant toujours la foi.

On m'a dit qu'on naissait cendre,

Et qu'on mourrait cendre.

J'ai voulu sauver l'honneur du Shinsengumi,

Même en usant de toute ma vie.

Me voilà couché,

Je sais que tout va bientôt se terminer.

Je me rend compte que ce qui m'a été raconté,

Était totalement vrai.

On m'a dit qu'on naissait cendre,

Et qu'on mourrait cendre.

Doucement mon corps disparaît,

Et je ne peux rien faire a par regarder.

Et dans un dernier geste je souris,

A toutes les bonnes choses faites dans ma vie.

Je suis donc née cendre,

Et je meurs cendres.


	7. Bonus, Kazama Chikage le dernier combat

C'est notre combat,

Où il n'y aura qu'un seul d'entre nous qui survivra.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais,

Le jour où je pourrais enfin dégainer.

Même si on avait déjà eu des combats,

On savait qu'ils ne dureraient pas.

Mais nous voilà enfin,

Face à face scellant notre destin.

Nos regards se rencontrent,

Réglons enfin nos comptes.

Dégainant rapidement,

Enfin nous nous élançons.

Chacun avec l'intention de tuer,

Pour enfin vivre en paix.

Mais il semblerait,

Qu'au moment de te blesser.

Je n'ai pas bien visé,

Et je t'ai raté.

Ta lame elle ne rate pas,

Et me voilà maintenant dans tes bras.

Mon cœur ne bat presque plus,

Je suis celui qui a perdu.

Je te considère enfin comme un Oni,

Merci, Hakuouki.

Pour ce combat,

Dont j'ai eu l'honneur de perdre contre toi.


End file.
